


Insecticide

by FiddleStixx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A has really, really bad insectophobia. Person B loves insects and often laughs at Person A for being so scared. One day, Person B has to rush home because the police call about a fire at their home. They run home, terrified- to find person A sitting calmly on a bench as the fire is extinguished. The reason? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecticide

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say: A comment is worth a thousand kudos!

It was a normal day, emphasis on /was/ right now as Barry was speeding down the streets of Central City in a blind panic, courtesy thrown out the window as he blew past all objects in sight, following the smoke he had so desperately wanted to disappear and be a trick as he made his way to his apartment block.  
  
Him and his boyfriend’s apartment block that was seemingly on fire right now.  
  
He’d gotten a call from Iris 2 seconds ago in a rush of words, saying that his apartment had caught alight. After the two seconds in which he managed to process the information, he did a 180 in his lab and go out of there like a cat on a hot tin roof.  
  
His relief was sudden and swift when he put on the brakes and sparks flew off his shoes, luckily to no one’s notice, seeing that the fire was being controlled and that Eddie Thawne, his boyfriend, was sitting in the nearby bus station outside their complex.  
  
“What happened?” Barry’s panic was finally subsiding seeing Eddie not burnt or hurt or at least in an ambulance. However, the mumble that came out of Eddie’s mouth caused him to frown. “What was that?”  
  
With a completely straight face, Eddie looked up at his boyfriend and replied louder, “A bug.”  
  
Barry’s brain suddenly put on the brakes, blinking for about five minutes straight in silence before rebooting. “Wait, let me get this straight…” Barry started, eyes wide and voice strangled. “You set our apartment on /fire/ to kill a bug?”  
  
“It was a really, really big bug....” Eddie started, rather embarrassed, cheeks red before going an angry shade as Barry collapsed onto the pavement, laughing. “It’s not funny!”  
  
Barry couldn’t reply, tears streaming down his face and gasping for breath from just his own laughter as he tried controlling it and failed. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at Eddie, nor this kind of situation and it was both earning him werid looks from the firefighters and making him question his sanity. He should be yelling for Christ’s sake!  
  
Now, he knew Eddie had insectophobia. Apparently, according to Eddie, it was from a really bad bullying session when he was a kid and he just couldn’t handle the wriggling things after that, but Barry found them fascinating. Intriguing. He often teased Eddie about it mercilessly, but this...this showed the full extent of how badly at a psychological standpoint Eddie was about bugs.  
  
He made a mental note after calming down and subsiding his laughter finally, to never tease Eddie about bugs again. Not if this incident was going to be the result every time.  
  
Looking up to say so, his heart clenched seeing Eddie shaken, looking like he was going to be upset. “Oh, babe…” Barry chuckled, wrapping an arm around the 6 foot blonde and pulling him close. “It’s okay. I can fix the apartment later when no one’s looking.”  
  
Eddie sniffled, sighing. “I didn’t mean to set the apartment on fire, Bar. Really. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Eddie, it’s okay. Honestly, I can fix it. I’ll even stock the cupboard when I fix it with a lot of insecticide for you to use at your heart’s content.” He sighed, feeling Eddie relax into him. “I might take away matches, whoever.”  
  
Eddie answered with a sound of protest, but snorted, keeping himself buried in Barry’s shoulder as Barry stroked fine lines though his blonde hair.  
  
Yeah, now that Barry was was, he was okay.


End file.
